


The Blazer

by wendydarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendydarling/pseuds/wendydarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is out and about looking for a new guy in a gay club after breaking up with his last boyfriend. Enter Harry who Niall is pretty sure is wearing a Burberry blazer and that shouldn’t be such a turn on but it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blazer

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut (though there’s a plus sign dividing the smut and the normal UST)

Niall loves fucking. Or to be more specific, getting fucked. Being controlled, dominated and worshipped just gives him this certain thrill he never got when he lost his virginity to his first girlfriend. It was sloppy, awkward and too wet.

He shakes his head and pinched his cheeks to stop himself from thinking too much. He did some breathing exercises before turning his attention back at the gay club in front of him. His best friend Liam told him about it, and Liam’s on and off girlfriend, Danielle, helped him with his look for tonight.

Niall works as a book editor in Bloomsturn, a new publishing company that just started a month ago but already had eleven bestsellers in it’s record. Going to work, he just wears whatever shirt he spots, comfortable jeans and his favourite white supras.

Tonight though, he’s wearing an extremely thin white tank top, leather trousers that tightened at the front and back and black converse sneakers. The subtle glitter on his face, arms and chest looked fantastic on him. It was all thanks to Danielle after all.

He’s been fucked before; he had at least two boyfriends. But tonight is going to be special. Or maybe not. After breaking up with his (ex) boyfriend just a week before, Liam finally kicked him out of the apartment they both share and told him to get laid.

It was a brilliant idea at first, but standing there in queue, is making him irritable and impatient and the thought that he should go home appears in his mind again.

The wind is prickling at his skin, and he stands there hugging his self as he waits for his turn to enter.

As if by luck, the guy letting people in, spotted Niall. The guy had brunette hair and a bit of facial hair. His eyes lit up when he spotted the shivering blond.

“You there! Glitter boy! Why not cut the queue already and enter?” He says with a wink. Niall looks at him questioningly, and then the guy in front of him, a guy with lightly tanned skin and defined biceps grin at him mischievously.

“It’s fine pretty boy, go ahead.” The rest of the men nodded in agreement, smiling at him. Niall inwardly smirks. ‘The perks of being extremely fuckable.’

He walks ahead and sends a shy smile at the brunette’s direction. “Thank you..?” He lets off. The guy looked like he hits the jackpot; “I’m Nick, sweetheart. If you wait for me by the bar, maybe I could ask you to dance?” Niall laughs, Irish accent present.

Niall doesn’t reply to that and just enters the club with a confident stride. ‘Always keep them guessing,’ Liam would always tell him when he first entered a gay club. Like a magnet, everyone’s attention drew to him.

The white blond hair that had brown roots showing at the sides and clashing pleasantly with the dyed part, glitter that contrasts perfectly with his pale skin, cheeks red due to the sudden heat and a lower body defined by leather. He knows he looks just great.

“Can I get you a drink?” A guy taller than him asked instantly with a confident but easy smile. Niall shrugs. It was just a drink, and he could just turn him down if the guy is suddenly up for shagging in the comfort room.

The guy slings his arm around Niall’s neck, and Niall rolled his eyes at the guy’s antics. He knows he’s being displayed like a trophy.

“What can I get you?” He asks with that nice smile. ‘Well, if he keeps this pretty act maybe I’d consider him,’ Niall thinks. “Get me what you think I like.” He said challengingly. Without missing a beat, the guy said to the bartender, “One vodka cruiser please.”

What the actual fuck? A vodka cruiser? ‘What, does he think I’m a girl? I’m a fucking Irish and I drink alcoholic drinks like it’s fucking soda. This just bruises the tiny bit of masculinity I have left in me.’ Niall thinks sourly.

He accepted the drink with a resentful thanks. The guy was too oblivious to notice that Niall wasn’t even drinking it. He kept talking, and Niall whimpers inwardly. This was supposed to be a one night stand, not a date at a club.

Niall spots Nick, and then his eyes travel to the guy walking beside Nick who is as tall as Nick himself. The blond momentarily chokes on his drink. The guy with Nick has got to be heaven sent.

From head to toe, Niall can just tell that everything has got to be high-fashion. He looks casual and clean-cut, but there is something with him that has Niall doing breathing exercises once again.

His shoes were definitely Italian loafers, a crisp white shirt tucked in black slacks adorned with a leather belt and a grey blazer. A grey blazer that Niall is sure from Burberry because he was dragged there last week by Liam and it looks just so similar.

Then the lights hit his face, and the boy’s chocolate curls became apparent together with his green eyes that were practically hypnotic.

And then all of a sudden, those green eyes were set on Niall, those lips were smirking and those long legs of his were making a path to his way.

Nick looks around and spots Niall. Grinning, he waves over at the boy, “Hey, babe!” But then a short fake blond drags him away and Nick is then dancing with the twink. Niall snorts. ‘So not a keeper.’ He thinks.

Nick’s companion received the same treatment but ignored the boys asking him to dance. The guy who bought Niall a drink is ignored, and when those green eyes settled on him again, they were quite nearer now.

He was swarmed yet again, and he grins cheekily at Niall and held his arms up, saying, “Sorry babes, I’ve got my eyes on that pretty blond over there.” Niall blushes at the taller guy’s statement.

Finally, they were face to face, and the handsome guy taller than him is looking down at him with a smirk, “A drink?” Niall says “Yes,” and sets the glass he’s holding on the table dividing the bar and the stools.

“Two vodka on the rocks.” He tells the barista. Niall looks up at the strange man in mock surprise, “You won’t get me an appletini or a cosmopolitan?” The stranger laughs, “Your accent just screams Irish. If there are people who can hold a drink, it’s your kind.”

“I’m Niall.”

The guy smiles, and those dimples should not be affecting Niall this much. “I’m Harry,” Then he leans down to whisper at the blond’s ear, “Remember that later when I make you scream.”

Really, Niall should be backhanding Harry for that cheeky remark, but what he did is let out a gasp that had Harry chuckling. They finish their drinks with too much sexual tension, and if Niall’s not looking at those amused green eyes as they drink, he finds himself looking at the blazer and imagining Harry taking him from behind fully-clothed except for his slacks’ zipper and that fine blazer grazing on his bare skin.

A blazer should not be turning him on, but it is and fuck it all; he wants this guy tonight. In the restroom, in his apartment with Liam, in the guy’s apartment or even right here, right now.

Harry chuckles yet again as Niall unconsciously lets out a whine. Harry places his unfinished glass on the table and took Niall’s away. The blond glares at him a bit since the vodka dripped on his chin from his mouth.

Niall reaches his hand out to wipe it away with the back of his hand, but Harry stops him by grabbing his wrist. The taller boy tutted at him, saying, “That’s dirty, Niall.” He brings Niall’s hand on his lips and runs his tongue on the bit of vodka that Niall’s hand managed to swipe away; all the while staring at the blue-eyed boy.

Pulling the other’s wrist, Niall almost topple over at Harry who caught him just in time. They are now looking at each other so close that Niall had to look away before his erection threatens to become harder than possible.

Harry lets go of his wrist and instead took hold of his face. Harry examines him from his lips up to his eyes, “Beautiful.” Harry mutters. He hums approvingly when his eyes traveled to the glitter on his cheeks, and without warning, Harry’s kissing him.

It’s supposed to be harsh, what with how roughly Harry’s kissing him. There should be teeth bumping and lips scraping on tongues, but it was the kind of kiss Niall sees in movies. He opens his mouth to let Harry’s prodding tongue in, and he felt his knees buckle when the tip of that tongue touched his gently.

Harry hums again, tongue exploring every inch, nook and cranny in his mouth. Then Harry’s pulling away and biting on his bottom lip affectionately. It reddened in an instant, and Harry gives him one last peck on his red lips before saying, “So submissive to me. I wonder what it’ll be like when I fuck you?”

Niall then realises he’s panting, nodding his head and shooting off his mouth, “Anywhere,” He breathes out, “The loo, my place, your place or-” Niall’s not able to finish his sentence when Harry suddenly pulls his hair to turn his head at the side. His neck’s exposed for the other boy like an offering, and Niall moans when those perfect lips start sucking on his jugular vein.

“God, Harry,” Niall moaned the name like it’s natural on his tongue, and Harry pulls back from his throat to whisper at his ear, “Just like that, babe.” Niall’s hands were sweaty in arousal, and Harry grabs his arms to place them on his shoulders.

He encircles his own arms on Niall’s waist, saying, “If you want more, all you have to do is ask.” Harry grinds his erection to Niall’s, and they shared a groan due to the delicious friction it produced.

“Don’t make me beg.” Niall whines at him. He felt a bit degraded already, and so Niall decides that his going to take control a bit once they’re alone.

Harry grins, “You can beg later.” Then Harry’s dragging him to the men’s room, locking the door and shouting at those who were there earlier to leave. Harry pushes him at the sink, but Niall evaded him by sinking down to his knees.

+  
The brunette groaned at the realisation of what Niall is offering him. Harry leans instead on the sink while Niall unbuckles the belt and undid Harry’s zipper.

Harry emits a small laugh, “You have some kind of fully-clothed kink, Nialler?” Niall just smirks at him at the comment. He suppresses a moan when he realised Harry’s wearing nothing underneath the slacks.

“Do it now.” Harry breathes out. Niall chuckles, and Harry growls at him. The chuckles turn into laughter, and Niall decided that he’ll just go and get on with it. He takes Harry’s cock out and immediately palmed it.

He moans inwardly at the thought that this would be inside him in moments. “You’re bigger than any boyfriend I had.” Niall tells him with a cheeky smile. Harry huffs, “Just get it on with!”

Blue eyes rolled at Harry’s direction. His hand runs up and down Harry’s shaft leisurely, “I’m telling you though, if there’s something I’m qualified at, it’s cock-sucking.”

“Nia-” The words died in Harry’s throat when Niall squeezed his cock and gave the head a kiss. He kisses his way down Harry’s shaft, and alternates to licking to go back to the head. Niall uses his other hand to give Harry’s balls a squeeze, making the brunette gasp.

Niall licks a circle around the corona while keeping a firm grip on Harry’s cock and stroking it. By the time he took the head in his mouth, Harry’s already panting. Niall looks up at Harry who looked straight back at him. Niall sent him a wink before hollowing his cheeks and taking Harry deeper.

“Christ, fuck!” Harry moans out. Niall worked a steady rhythm of sucking him, going back up, fondling his balls and palming the part where he couldn’t reach. Niall went on sucking the head, and Harry tried to push his hips to make Niall take him deeper, but the blond stopped him with a hand on Harry’s thighs and suddenly deepthroated him.

Harry gasps loudly, and Niall makes a humming sound, making Harry moan. The sensation of his cock hitting the back of Niall’s throat and the vibrations of Niall’s humming is making him all jittery.

Niall changed his pace from slow sensual to quick and deep. Just the sight of the blond eagerly sucking him is enough for Harry, but he didn’t want it to end like this.

He gathered enough strength and bends down to pull Niall up by his armpit. The other boy looks at him in question, and Harry just says, “I want to come inside you.”

It was a quick preparation of Harry’s fingers coated with Niall’s saliva being pressed into the blond’s entrance, fumbling with the condom (Niall had one on his pants’ pocket), and Harry is entering him slowly.

Niall’s trousers were on his ankles, and he’s on his front bending over the sink. He could see Harry thanks to the mirror set in front of them, and they both didn’t dare break contact.

Niall’s panting and sweaty, and he knows he needs this. He pushes his arse back at Harry’s, earning him an approving smirk.

It was as Niall expected; fast, quick, rough and deep. His prostate is battered every time Harry’s fingers dig just a tad bit deeper on his hips, and Niall’s doing a mantra of “Harry, Harry, Harry!” mingled with Harry’s groans.

“Are you not a virgin? You’re so fucking tight.” Harry tells him. Niall’s cheeks flared red, but he couldn’t make a coherent sentence out except the words ‘fuck’ and ‘oh god.’ Harry focused on his needs and Niall just concentrated with holding on to whatever solid thing his hand could reach.

As Niall expected, the blazer brushing on his back turned him on so much. The fabric felt exactly like the one in Burberry, and he just knows that Harry’s definitely loaded. This turns him on more; powerful men are the type Niall tends to lust over.

Niall comes without touching his own cock, and this prompted Harry to finish quickly. Niall, oversensitive thanks to the fucking he endured from Harry, could only moan as he lets Harry finish.

When Harry pulled out, he took the condom off and threw it at the nearby bin before pushing on Niall again and kissing him.

+  
“Round two at my house?” Harry asks with that cheeky grin while panting. Niall fixes himself, and so did Harry. The blond chuckles, not answering the question like what he did with Nick earlier.

Harry leans down toward Niall and whispers, “And yes, my blazer is from Burberry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.


End file.
